French patent application 98 09358 deposited on 22 Jul. 98 describes a specific function of a jukebox and a network connecting a set of jukeboxes to a server in order to distribute the title song of a new album of a singer on a given date defined as the distribution and marketing date of the song, onto all reproduction systems. However, with this type of system, a particular jukebox user or a user connected to the host server through the Internet supervising a number of jukeboxes is unable to select a song and order it so that the song can be played on a given date on a given jukebox or on several given jukeboxes.